WereMachin
by The Rabbit Imperator
Summary: Lorsque Stiles cherche à savoir s'il est un quelque-chose-garou par tous les moyens. Même les plus étranges.


Lorsque Stiles cherche à savoir s'il est un quelque-chose-garou par tous les moyens.

Allô! Alors voila c'est la toute première fiction que j'ose poster ici, sur les encouragements de mon amie et co-auteur d'autres projets. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Disclamer: Les personnages et Teen Wolf appartiennent tous à Jeff Davis, j'ai juste des idées étranges :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Stiles était étrange c'était un fait connu de tous et même de lui-même, bien qu'il prenne toujours la peine de grommeler un peu lorsqu'on le lui faisait remarquer un peu trop souvent. Et, tout aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils s'y étaient tous fait, toute la meute sans exception. Même le grand Derek Hale, tout mystérieux, sexy et badass qu'il était, avait accepté ce côté du jeune hyperactif puisqu'il ne grognait plus à tout ce qu'il disait. Comme le dirait Stiles "modère le grognement Sourwolf si tu veux que ça me fasse encore quelque chose, trop de grrr tue le grrr"! Il l'avait écouté parce que, même si cela lui coûtait de l'admettre à haute voix, le brun avait un cerveau brillant… enfin bizarrement brillant. Il faisant des liens entre des choses d'une manière "unique", pour le dire sans être blessant, tout en créant des plans et idées particulièrement farfelus.

Et ce jour n'échappait pas à la règle. C'était un samedi, il faisait froid dehors et tout le monde avait quelque chose de prévu dans son coin. Erica et Boyd étaient partis pour une journée romantique en couple, Isaac et Scott pour une d'entrainement en forêt, Lydia et Allison pour une virée shopping accompagnées de leur esclave/porteur/laquet Jackson, qui ne savait toujours pas dire non à sa belle. Quant à Stiles il devait la passer, comme hier, avec son père, le Shérif ayant enfin eu une fin de semaine complète de libre. Derek était libre de toutes implications d'Alpha, pas de plaintes, pas de jérémiades, juste le silence relaxant régnait dans son appartement. Changement appréciable, moment rare d'accalmie dont il avait décidé de profiter pleinement.

Il s'était levé tard pour ensuite s'écraser confortablement dans son canapé, complètement avachi, les pieds posés sur la table du salon, un bon thé brûlant entre les mains et un paquet de gâteaux secs à côté de lui. Il avait activé le mode ermite c'est-à-dire qu'il ne s'était ni coiffé, ni rasé et qu'il portait un pantalon de pyjama noir, juste un sweat à capuche rouge ouvert sur les épaules. D'ailleurs il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir acheté celui-là… Pff tant pis ça devait être à quelqu'un de la meute donc ça lui appartenait un peu… Ou pas! Mais en tout cas il n'allait surement pas se poser ce genre de question maintenant. Et oui, parce que maintenant, là tout de suite il avait démarré quelque chose qu'il voulait faire depuis bien longtemps, rien d'extraordinaire hein, mais il voulait vraiment, vraiiiiment voir ce film depuis une éternité et forcément jamais il ne le ferait avec la meute, ou même leur avouerait… JAMAIS.

Tout était parfait… trop parfait, ça devait être pour cela que Stiles, enquiquineur suprême de son état, déboula à toute vitesse dans son loft. Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de frapper pour annoncer sa visite, il avait rapidement ouvert la porte pour la fermer tout aussi vite et ensuite s'appuyer contre la porte essoufflé. Trop heureux dans sa petite boule de bonheur Derek ne l'avait entendu que lorsqu'il était dans la cage d'escalier, son coeur tonitruant l'annonçant comme des trompettes. Il se redressa légèrement pour que son regard perçant tout en sourcils froncés soit visible par l'intru après avoir mis le film sur pause. Ce dernier était vêtu d'un doudoune rouge flash, d'un bonnet orange à oreilles et face de renard, ses éternelles jeans fatigués et baskets plates. Le nez retroussé rougi par le froid et l'effort était bien plus vif sur son visage, et la bouche légèrement entrouverte cherchant encore l'air dont il avait besoin, il retirait doucement tout son attirail.

- _Pas la peine de me fixer comme ça Sourwolf, il fait assez froid comme ça dehors. Pis j'ai mon super bonnet, ton regard glacial ne peut m'atteindre!_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?_ Demanda t-il un peu sèchement.

- _Aww moi aussi ça va, merci de me le demander mon très cher ami!_ Il finit de poser ses affaires dans l'entrée pour le rejoindre. _Sérieusement mÔsieur le Shérif a été appelé en renfort ce matin tôt, j'ai bien essayé de trouver un truc pour m'occuper mais finalement j'me suis dit que j'serai mieux ici!_

 _-..._

 _-Tous les autres traînent ensemble, enfin en p'tits couple/duo/trio forts sympathiques parce qu' "en farandole la fête est plus folle"!_ Le loup roula des yeux. _Attend… C'pas ça qu'on dit hein?_ Il se gratta la tête une seconde.

- _Stiles!_ Le rappela le plus vieux à l'ordre.

- _Euh ouais pardon! Du coup j'me suis dit, j'suis seul, t'es seul, soyons seuls à deux!_ Dit il avec entrain en sautant presque sur le canapé. _Oh des gâteaux!_ Un grognement sourd l'empêcha de se jeter sur la boite pleine de promesses. _Bah quoi?_

Derek leva un sourcil et lui indiqua de la tête de le regarder, vraiment, pour qu'il en déduise lui même les choses. Déjà qu'il voulait être seul alors parler… Il allait s'économiser. Curieux le brun s'approcha légèrement et se mit à le détailler de haut en bas: cheveux sexyment en bataille, petite barbe toute aussi hot, bas de pyjama… étrange, et attendez!

- _C'est mon sweat! J'le cherchais partout! Maieuh… pourquoi tu le portes et tu exposes tes_ , il fait des grands gestes en direction de son buste, _çaaa alors que je suis lààà? Ah tu voulais être tout seul?!_ Derek avait failli rougir, vraiment, il se contenta donc discrètement de fermer le fameux vêtement tout en distrayant l'autre.

- _Enfin compris!_ Souffla t-il, comme désespéré par le jeune homme.

- _Oh ça va hein…_ Bouda t-il durant 1 seconde avant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers la télé. _Alors qu'est-ce que tu… Un film, Sourwolf?_

 _-Quoi?_ _J'ai le droit de regarder des films sans vous, cette télé est à moi à la base quand même._

 _-Oui, oui c'est juste… surprenant. Tu regardes quoiiiiiii?_ Là les joues du loup rosirent légèrement, cachées, bien heureusement, par sa barbe.

- _Rien._ Répondit-il rapidement tout en mettant la télécommande en sûreté loin de Stiles, derrière lui.

- _Oh dis moiiiii! J'peux le voir avec toi? S'teuuuuuuu plaiiiiit!_ Supplia le garçon en s'accrochant à la manche de son vis-à-vis.

Scott et Isaac étaient des experts en petites faces de chiots mais Stiles remportait la palme aux yeux de Derek, il le faisait plier plus facilement que n'importe qui. Le loup grogna d'énervement contre lui même tout en détournant la tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer, peut être qu'il pourrait se débarrasser de lui ou au moins, ce qui serait le plus probable, il devait changer de film.

- _Ca… ne te plairait pas… ?_ Tenta t-il en cherchant rapidement pourquoi.

- _Pourquoi?_ Bonne question… _Tu sais bien que j'regarde de tout!_

- _Non, enfin oui mais là… là… ça se passe sous l'eau._ Mais c'était quoi cette excuse bidon?

- _Beaucoup?_ Demanda t-il en faisant la moue.

- _Euh, oui._ Répondit le loup un peu plus sur de lui, se souvenant que Stiles lui avait parlé de ça déjà.

- _Raaaaah à chaque fois que j'vois un film avec des scènes sous-marines je retiens ma respiration pour voir si c'est crédible… Mission Impossible 5 c'était plus que dur!_

 _-Sérieusement?_

 _-J'ai failli mourir devant Némo!_

A cela Derek écarquilla les yeux surpris à la fois par la déclaration du garçon, il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça surtout qu'il n'y avait aucun réalisme à tester vu qu'il n'est pas un poisson, mais aussi de par le fait qu'il avait deviner le film que lui, Grand Méchant Loup, voulait regarder. Bouche ouverte puis fermée, il ne savait que répondre à cela. C'était lui le poisson pour le coup et c'est sans doute cette idée qui fit sourire le jeune Stilinski. Sans trop réfléchir il posa la main sur la télécommande, prêt à éteindre toutes preuves compromettantes. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'oeil avisé du fils du Shérif qui comprit rapidement.

- _Derek Hale, Super Loup-Garou, tu veux regarder Le monde de Némo?!_

Et le voilà parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Il était foutu, réellement. Dans quelques minutes, lorsqu'il aurait repris son souffle, le brun allait envoyer un message à toute la meute et s'en serait fini de lui et de son autorité. S'il lui sautait dessus maintenant il pourrait le tuer facilement et cacher son corps loin, très loin… Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pour son père, pour la meute et pour lui. Parce qu'il avait quelque chose d'envoutant l'hyperactif lorsqu'il riait de manière si libre et décontractée.

- _Pardon Sourwolf mais… c'est vraiment surprenant!_ Dit-il en s'essuyant le coin de ses yeux larmoyants.

- _... jamais vu…_ Murmura t-il.

- _J'comprend, avec la meute pas évident tous les jours d'avouer ce genre de péché mignon._ Il lui tapota l'épaule en signe de soutien. _Je te promet de garder ça secret jusqu'à ma mort, même de Scott, si tu acceptes de regarder autre chose avec moi!_ Étonné et ravi à la fois le loup esquissa un sourire.

- _Mais pourquoi pas Némo? Il est mauvais?_

- _Non, très bien. Mais j'ai essayé si fort de retenir ma respiration que ça m'a dégouté…_ Il attrapa Derek par les bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux, plus sérieux que jamais. _Je ne suis pas un… Poisson-garou!_ Dit Stiles d'un air catastrophé tandis que l'autre roulait, une nouvelle fois, les yeux. _C'est si frustrant…_

- _Est-ce que t'étais sous l'eau pour regarder le film?_ Demanda t-il à tout hasard.

- _Bien sur que non!_ Lâcha t-il en croisant les bras, perplexe.

- _Du coup comment tu peux savoir si t'es pas un poisson-garou._ La bizarrerie était contagieuse. _Parce que je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais les poissons ne respirent que sous l'eau. Donc si tu veux tester ta théorie débile tu dois…_

- _TESTER ÇA SOUS L'EAU! OH MON DIEU DEREK TU ES UN GÉNIE! J'prend ta tablette et ta baignoire!_ Dit Stiles en se levant précipitamment sous le regard ahuri de Derek.

- _Non mais je déconnais, hein! Stiles? STILES?_

Cette journée aurait pu être si tranquille...


End file.
